


Our Story Begins (with a Hi)

by mydaydream



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Hi Hello got me fucked up ya'll, M/M, Mechanic Brian, Wonpil Dowoon and Jae are mentioned in passing, day6 is so full of talent, i couldnt get mechanic Brian out of my head and this thing happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydaydream/pseuds/mydaydream
Summary: Sungjin's car breaks down in the middle of nowhere and Brain comes to the rescue.





	Our Story Begins (with a Hi)

Sungjin opened the hood and just stared. He had no idea what was wrong with the car let alone how to fix it. He held up his phone high and walked around the car for any form of reception but luck wasn’t on his side. With no reception he couldn’t even search the internet for any tips on fixing his car so he had no other choice but to wait for someone to pass by on the deserted road.

 

He jumped up from his perch on the trunk when he saw a car driving up and started jumping around waving his arms to catch the drivers attention. He thanked the Gods when the saw the car slowing to a stop beside him.

 

“Hi my car broke down and I don’t know anything about cars and I have no reception so I can’t call anybody will you please help me?” He spoke hurriedly.

 

The driver steps out of the car like it's a goddamn movie walks up to Sungjin’s car and leans over to check the damage. He grabs the gloves he had in his car pulling them on before poking at the car parts. Sungjin couldn’t help but stare at the way the sun was shining just behind the driver giving him a warm glow. The way his arms looked in that white shirt with rolled up sleeves was just the added bonus.

 

“Looks like the battery is dead. Do you happen to have jumper cables? I just cleaned out my car so I forgot to put them in. Just when you need something it isn’t there, right?” The stranger spoke and Sungjin was in love with his slivery smooth voice.

 

“Uh..right let me check” Sungjin snapped out of his trance and hurried to the trunk to hide his reddening face.

 

“I don’t think I have any. Ugh what am I going to do now? I need to be in Suwon by tomorrow morning.” He bemoaned at his lack of preparation.

 

“Don’t worry I know someone in the town they’ll definitely help you out.” The driver reassured him, pulling out his phone.

 

“Thank you so much! You’re really saving my life here. How can I repay you?” Sungjin exclaimed.

 

“There’s no need to repay me or anything. I’m just happy to help out. I didn’t introduce myself, I’m Brian and you are?” he questioned.

 

“Oh right! I’m Sungjin. How does your phone have reception? I’ve been trying so hard to get it but my phone hates me” Sungjin introduced himself.

 

“Your phone hating you is definitely not the reason you don’t have any bars because mine barely has one bar. I just hope this call goes through. Ah it’s ringing!” Brian stepped away to talk to the person on the other side.

 

“So I talked to my friend Woojin and explained the situation to him and he’ll be here in around 20 min with a brand new battery. I’ll wait with you until he arrives” Brian said after confirming the details with his friend.

 

“There’s no need for that Brian-sii. I don’t want to keep you from your work.” Sungjin said. He wanted to spend more time with him but he also didn’t want to look desperate. 

 

“It’s fine it's not even half an hour. I don’t mind getting to know you in these 20 mins” Brian said.

 

Was it just him or did he just hear Brian say he wanted to get to know him? Brian whose face looked like it was craved by god himself and voice that dripped honey. That Brian wanted to get to know him, the boring office worker?

 

“Well there’s nothing much to really know about me. I’m just a boring office worker whose soul is getting sucked out in Seoul. What about you?” Sungjin said.

 

“Me? I’m a simple mechanic who enjoys fixing cute stranger’s cars in my free time.” Brian said as if he was stating a fact. That fact being, Sungjin is cute. He definitely is with the way his whole face was going red at his words. He wouldn’t mind seeing this face everyday Brian thought to himself.

 

“Does that mean that this is the first time you’ve helped a stranded stranger?” Sungjin replied, his voice surprisingly stable. He did not know where this confidence came from but it was there and he was going to take advantage of it.

 

“It’s not the first time helping a stranger but it is the first time I’m helping such a cute stranger.” Brian chuckled.

 

“Then I hope this will be the last time,” Sungjin said with a smile.

 

“It can be if you promise not to go to other mechanics,” Brian replied.

 

“I can’t find a mechanic this handsome anywhere so you’re safe on that side,” Sungjin said and now it was Brian’s turn to blush. Sungjin was shocked at the words coming out of his mouth. When was he ever this bold? Wonpil will laugh his ass off when he finds out about the amount of cringe coming out of his mouth. Sungjin decided then that he wasn’t going to tell Wonpil about any of this until he met Brian. Wait when did he start thinking about Brian and Wonpil meeting. Brian affected him more than he thought.

 

“Why are you going to Suwon?” Sungjin changed the topic to a safer territory. Brian took the hint and started talking about how his friend Dowoon was moving back to Seoul for university and he needed help packing and moving all his stuff but his other friend Jae was too busy with his job so he was going there all alone and how only two people will take longer to pack everything.

 

Sungjin just stared at the way Brian’s eyes lighted up when he talked about his friends with such fondness and felt himself falling deeper into the hole he dug.

 

The noise of a pickup truck interrupted Brian’s complaints about his friend Jae. Brian introduced Woojin and Sungjin before Woojin started working on the car.

 

Sungjin pulled Brian aside to thank him and ask for his number. Just as he mustered up the courage to ask him Brian’s phone started ringing and moved to pick up the call. Sungjin cursed Brian’s phone that somehow still had reception.

 

“Dowoon-ah I’m almost there don’t worry I’ll be there in 10 min.” Brian spoke to his friend.

 

 “I’m sorry but I really need to go, Dowoon is nagging at me. I’ll see you around!” Brian said sitting in his car and driving away. Sungjin watched Brian drive away and regretted not asking for his number sooner. He contemplated asking Woojin for it but decided against it. It was just not his day. Wait till Wonpil hears about this.

 

Brian was almost at Dowoon’s place when he realized that he didn’t get Sungjin’s number or gave him his. Curse Dowoon and his nagging that distracted him from Sungjin. The world really was a cruel place. He just hopes he meets Sungjin again.

 

The next day Sungjin decided to treat himself to some good food after a successful conference. He was looking up good places to eat when someone tapped his shoulder.

 

He turned around and his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Brian with a plastic bag in his hand.

 

“Hi” Both of them spoke at the same time and smiled.

 

_With a Hi, You and I Became We_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end! The ending was hella cheesy i know forgive me. i wrote this in like 2.5 hrs and im still amazed at myself.  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!!! ^^


End file.
